Ohana Game Night
by brandtfan
Summary: So I had this idea for something completely silly. Ohana Game Night is Kamekona's newest business venture. He's treating guests to a 'Family Game Night' experience, Hawaiian style. This is a series of fluffs all about our favourite characters playing board/card games and the hilarity that will ensue. Each Ch is a new game! I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing! :)


"I did say I thought this was a ridiculous idea, right?" Danny Williams asked his partner as they drove through the affluent neighborhood his ex-wife lived in.  
"You may have mentioned it a time or five, yeah." Steve replied. "And yet, here we are."  
"Well, you try looking into that adorable little angel's face and tell her that she can't go to game night at the big guy's house." Danny retorted.  
Steve smirked at him as they approached Rachel and Stan's gate. "Oh, I would never do that, Danny. I've got this cool Uncle Steve reputation to keep up, you know that."  
"Yeah. That's comforting." The detective mumbled sarcastically as he got out of the passenger side and closed the door.  
He didn't even get all the way to the intercom before he spotted his brown haired little girl bouncing down the steps and down the driveway. "Danno!" She yelled excitedly as the gate slowly began to open.  
"Hey Monkey," he smiled. She jumped into his arms as soon as the gate had opened enough for her to squeeze through. "Is Uncle Steve with you?" She asked expectantly.  
"Is Uncle.. Why do you think we got here so fast, huh?" He replied jokingly. "C'mon, you can say hi to Uncle Steve when you get in the car." he put her down and she practically hit the ground running. As he got in the car once Grace was in the backseat, Danny laughed. "You know if we get there early enough, we can mark the cards or something."  
"Good one, Danno." Steve mocked him as he pulled away from the house and towards the mountains. "Except cards isn't for a while yet. He thought Monopoly would be a good game to start 'Kamekona's Ohana Game Night' with. You know, 'cause it's a classic."  
"Wait, Monopoly is a classic, but a good game of poker isn't?" Danny argued.  
"Well, for a group of adults, sure. But if it's going to be family game night, it should be games appropriate for kids too." When he said that part, Steve gave a little wink to Grace in the backseat. He knew she was a card shark after the last time she'd been to Kamekona's, but they agreed to keep it their little secret.  
"You obviously have never been in a bitter Monopoly death match, my friend." Danny countered.  
"Bitter.. Death match?" Steve gave him the most skeptical of skeptical looks. "I mean, I've known you long enough now to know you're passionate about pretty much anything that's come out of Jersey, but you are joking, right?" He chuckled a little.  
"I wish he was..." came from the little voice in the back seat, with a strong sense of embarrassment.  
"Wait wait wait," Steve put his hand out in a stop gesture. "This is a story I think I have to hear." He stated through laughter.  
"Forget about it, 'cause I never tell that story, and I certainly don't plan on starting with you. I'll never ever hear the end of it, so no thank you." He was using his hands to express himself as he so often did when he was getting heated about something.  
"Okay, so you lost then." Steve smirked, clearly having a lot of fun at his partner's expense. "Are you a sore loser, Danny? Is that the issue?"  
"Hey kettle, would you stop calling me black, okay?" He snapped back. "I'm not a sore loser, for your information."  
"Okay, fair enough." Steve conceded. "We're both competitive. Takes one to know one, right Grace?" He tossed a quick look into the rear view at her.  
She knowingly nodded and smiled from her seat.  
"You never mind helping him, Monkey. I'll get Uncle Steve back fair and square, when I charge him rent for a hotel on my beloved Boardwalk."  
"Okay Daddy." Grace agreed. "Um, Daddy?" she repeated, ever so sweetly as they turned into the driveway.  
"Yes, Gracie?" He got out and pulled the seat forward for her to climb out.  
"I call being the dog." She said it as simply as could be as she jumped out and joined Steve towards the front of the Camaro.  
"You're calling my lucky ..." He sighed and tossed his hands up as the three of them walked towards the door. "Fine. I'll be the iron, then. Oh, unless that's your favourite piece, superman?"  
Steve chuckled as he knocked on the door. "Nah, I'm always the car."  
"The car." Danny laughed, shaking his head. "I should've known." He finished as they heard their large friend and informant call for them to enter from inside.  
"It's about time," he teased as the guys and Grace entered the room that had been set up to house a large table and chairs. "I was starting to think you weren't gonna show." He clasped Danny on the back, but it was hard enough to make the unsuspecting detective sway forward a bit. "It's too bad the lovely Catherine couldn't join us." he looked at Steve, unphased by Danny's reaction.  
"Yeah, she wanted to come," Steve replied. "But you know, duty called so she's probably half way across the Pacific by now."  
"Being out of town. Why didn't I think of that?" Danny not so silently asked himself as Kamekona went back into the kitchen.  
"Danny," Steve leaned in to discreetly talk to him as the big guy came back in the room with a bowl of potato chips.  
"Yeah?"  
"Would it kill you, to just go along with stuff, you know, without complaining and being miserable about it?"  
"Well that depends." Danny put his index finger up. "If it involves I don't know, getting shot at, driving through someone's gate, or any other of your certifiably insane ideas, then ya. It could quite literally kill me, as a matter of fact."  
Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head, as they heard another knock on the door.  
"Boy, I hope you two have some fight left in your for the game," Kamekona shook his head as he went by them to answer the door.  
"Aloha, bro and sis! And welcome to Kamekona's Ohana game night!" He happily greeted them.  
"Uh, thanks." Kono smiled awkwardly as she walked in.  
"Is everyone else here?" Chin asked as he too walked the rest of the way into the house.  
"Yeah," he motioned towards the living room. "Mr. and Mrs. Smith are in there already."  
Both Kono and Chin laughed at his joke as they walked into the living room and said hello to their coworkers and Grace.  
"Hey guys," Steve greeted them. "Who's ready for some good fun?"  
"Oh I know I can't wait to take all your money, Boss" Kono joked, earning a laugh from him.  
"You laugh now," Chin added. "But wait 'til you blink and then she has three monopolies with houses on them."  
He chuckled and gave Kono a curious look.  
"I've got a lucky streak with Monopoly." She shrugged. "We played a lot on our down time between rounds of competition when I surfed."  
"Lucky, cuz?" Chin grinned. "More like a sixth sense." He looked at his friends. "Consider yourselves warned, guys." They all chuckled a bit. "Who's going to be the banker?" Chin asked as they all sat down around the table.

"Can I hand out the title deed cards?" Grace asked quietly.

"Sure thing, Gracie." Steve handed her the organized pile.  
"I think it is only logical that I take charge of the money, being an established business owner myself." Kamekona stated as he reached for the plastic tray that held all the money.  
The four members of Five 0 all shared a skeptical look between them.  
"Uh, you sure you want to have to do that?" Danny asked. "I mean, you're already hosting all of us for this uh, occasion, shouldn't you get to sit back and have fun now while someone else does the work?"  
"I know what you're saying, my little blond haired friend, but don't worry." He retorted right away, causing everyone else around the table to chuckle. "I'm good with money. How else would I be able to start another business, after shave ice, shrimp and helicopter tours?"  
This question spawned an even more skeptical look between Steve and Danny. Kamekona was quick to see his blunder though. "Not that I would even think to charge money for such a special experience as a game night with your Ohana though..."  
He trailed off awkwardly while his eyes darted from side to side. "Okay, big kahuna," he quickly looked at Steve. "You go first."  
"Uh, I thought we rolled to see who goes first?" asked Danny.  
Steve shook his head. "Car always goes first, Hawaiian rule of Monopoly." He managed to keep a straight face.  
When Chin and Kono tried stifling their amusement though, Steve couldn't stop himself from letting his out.  
"Okay, I get it." Danny smirked. "Funny. You're all so funny. He looked at Grace, who was also smirking happily.  
"Sorry brah," Chin said, putting a hand on Danny's shoulder. "But you make it so easy, it's almost like you try to step into McGarrett's traps."  
"Oh I can assure you I definitely do not do that," he said as he reached for the dice. "So while you guys just ham it up about my lack of Hawaiian knowledge, I'm going to take my turn, okay?"  
"Geez Danno, I didn't realize it meant that much to you to go first." Steve patronized.  
"Oh that reminds me," Kamekona stood up before the detective had the chance to respond. "I almost forgot to check on the dinner special."  
"Oh, Kamekona's family game night also comes with dinner? Cool." Kono smiled and took the dice once Danny had finished buying Vermont Avenue.  
"I go for the full package, sista. Kamekona beamed. "Your one stop shop for an evening of family fun." He disappears into the kitchen.  
"Oh let me guess, some variety of shrimp, right?" Danny asked smugly as Kono passed the dice to Chin.  
"Nah," their host replied coming back into the room. "I went for something different than what I already sell at the shrimp truck." He explained. "So for tonight's inaugural event, I made the best ham and pineapple pizza you will ever taste."  
While Chin, Kono and Grace all expressed excitement at the idea of having a good piece of ham and pineapple pizza, Steve's reaction was the most animated out of the bunch.  
"What do you think about that, Danno?" He asked, knowing full well what he was going to get in return.  
The detective sighed, and then looked at his daughter. "Monkey, my own flesh and blood? Since when did you like ham and pineapple on pizza?"  
She shrugged, and replied. "I tried it with Mommy and Stan last week and I liked it."  
Danny shook his head in mock disappointment and then turned back to their host. "Hey big guy, can I give you a little advice, since we're your test group and all?"  
"Course brah," he replied.  
"Okay." Danny started, still working on remaining calm. "Maybe next time when you have a group over, ask them ahead of time if there's any foods they don't like, or are allergic to or something?"  
"Duly noted, my friend." He nodded. "Perhaps I could offer you something else tonight?"  
"Yeah, that'd be good." Danny agreed, as the play continued around the table. "What else do you have?"  
Kamekona headed back to the kitchen after his turn to check his fridge. "Uh, how about some spam? I have jalapeño flavour if you want a bit of spice."  
Danny let out a sigh after passing rent money to Kono. "Nope, try again."  
"Uhh.." Kamekona hesitated from the open fridge. "Sorry brah, I thought everyone liked ham and pineapple pizza."  
"Well, I'm not everyone I guess." It's okay though," he added as he handed money to Grace as per her Community Chest card. "I know a great place to order in from."  
"How's about I pick the pineapple off your piece detective?" Kamekona asked, putting on his oven mitts.  
"Sure, I can live with that." Danny agreed.  
"Okay, dinner will be served in just a few minutes my friend." He disappeared once again.  
"Hey, what do you know?" Kono smiled as Danny turned back to the table. "I believe I have a monopoly."  
Everyone groaned as she happily began counting her money to buy houses.  
"Just remember," Steve piped up. "You can't collect rent if you're in jail."  
"Since when?" She asked with a smirk.  
"Since always." Danny answered.  
"Nice try guys, but you can't pull that Hawaiian rule of monopoly stuff with me." Kono chuckled as she passed the dice to her cousin, whose turn consisted of buying a railroad.  
"No no, Steve's right." Danny nodded his head, producing curious glances from around the table. "Yes, I just agreed with him on something, and yes, it hurt me to say it as much as he enjoyed hearing it." His eyes did a slight roll. "But, I wouldn't be agreeing if he wasn't speaking the truth.  
"I've never heard of that either," Chin commented as he handed the dice to Grace, who also completed a monopoly.  
"Big Guy, it's your night, so it's your call." Steve called to their host, who was busy taking their pizza out of the oven. "Who's right?"  
He looked at Kono with sadness on his face as he got back to the living room. "I'm sorry sista, but I gotta go with Abbott and Costello on this one."  
"Can I appeal?" She asked, the annoyance clear on her face.  
"No way," Danny shook his head. "And who you calling Abbott and Costello there, Mr. two of the three stooges?"  
"Danny," Steve scolded him as he took his turn. "Can you keep the insults to the gameplay, please?"  
"It's okay brah," Kamekona assured him. "I can take it." He nodded with a smirk. "I'll repay him for that." He took his turn quickly before going to plate their dinner.  
"Oh, look at that." Danny chimed, not even hearing Kamekona's retort. "I don't think anyone owns Marvin Gardens yet, so I'll just-"  
"I have it already, Daddy." Grace piped up. "And I actually have all three, so you owe me 48 dollars." She gave him an irresistibly sweet look as she held out her hand, waiting for her money."  
Danny looked from her to the board and back. "When did you buy that?" He asked, surprised.  
"Uh, I think it was sometime between when you were complaining about the free food and when you were complaining about not going first." Steve added his two cents. "Or was it when you complained about the-"  
"Okay!" Danny was almost yelling. "I get it, thank you."  
"Danny, is there any part of you enjoying this?" Chin asked as Kono finished her turn once again. "Maybe underneath that crusty exterior somewhere?"  
"Yes, actually." Danny replied. He knew that sometimes he got a little too carried away with his negativity. "I'm sorry." He was being genuine. "I do want this to be fun for Grace, and for everyone, so I will try a little harder not to get worked up anymore."  
"Good plan, brah." Chin smiled at his friend as he finished his turn and handed the dice to Grace.  
"Dinner is served!" Kamekona announced from the kitchen, prompting everyone to get up and head for the dining room.  
"I set your piece of pizza aside extra special Short Stuff." Kamekona smirked at Danny.  
"Whoa," he retorted instantly. "Slice, Kamekona." He picked up his portion and looked back up. "Where I come from, this is a slice of pizza, not a piece."  
"Oh." Kamekona replied as everyone took their places and their portions and began eating. "Sorry, brah. You don't have to articulate the importance of respecting someone's upbringing to me." He patted his friend on the back and took his place at the table as well.  
"Thanks," Danny smiled at him, and then turned to Steve as he picked up his slice for his first bite. "See? I can be all happy and nice too."  
Steve though, wasn't really listening. He was paying more attention to the giant, goofy grin on their host's face. It was a grin that meant one thing and one thin only; he had something up his sleeve.  
Chin and Kono were also beginning to get the feeling he was up to something. "This really is the best ham and pineapple I've had," Kono praised.  
"I really like it too." Grace added.  
"Thank you sis, and mini sis," Kamekona beamed.  
"Yeah, I gotta say, I'm really enjoying it." Danny piped up as he refolded his in half and continued. "I mean, it's not even in the same ball park as a good Jersey slice, but for this place, it's pretty good."  
"The sauce tastes different." Chin observed. "Did you make it yourself?" He asked.  
"Sure did, brah." He nodded. "Homegrown tomatoes, lots of herbs and spices, and my special ingredient." He looked over at Danny, who hadn't come up for air in a while.  
"Lemme guess, it's a secret, right?" Steve asked, as he noticed Danny getting to his crust.  
"No secret at all, Boss man." He chimed. "It's fresh pineapple juice."  
All eyes immediately shot to Danny to see his reaction. "What?" Danny asked as he finished off his last bite of crust.  
"What do you think of that?" Steve asked.  
"I think it's just great," Danny replied. "And I think you guys should eat up so we can focus on playing, and I can start my reign of control over that game." It was his turn to smirk now as he wiped his fingers on his napkin.  
"You don't have a problem with the pizza?" Steve asked as he wiped up also.  
"No, Steven, I don't have a problem with eating a pizza sauce with pineapple juice in it. Why is that so hard to wrap your head around?"  
"Well," Chin looked at his friends as he stood up. "We just assumed," he looked at Steve specifically who still looked confused.  
"Okay, can we just get over it and get back to the game?" Danny asked as he stood up.  
"Yeah," Kono spoke up as her, Grace, and Kamekona also stood up. "The way it's going, I'll have kicked all your butts in enough time to catch the last of the classic tv marathon on today."  
"Whoa whoa, there young one."  
"Ha!" Danny burst out as they walked back into the living room and took their places back at the game table. "Don't speak too soon, young one." He boasted. "I have lots of tricks up my sleeve still. Jersey tricks, that you can bet you've never seen before."  
"Really, brah?" She replied, picking up her pile of $500 bills, and fanning them out. "Because this large stack of bills tells a different story." She smirked.  
"That's my strategy, actually." He grinned. "Luring you into feeling so safe you get cocky. And then bam. Before you know it, you're beginning the slippery slope known as mortgaging properties."

"Oh yeah?"

"You can bet some of that orange paper on it, babe." He added for effect.

"Oh, well I've got enough of them to lose a few." She replied with a smart look and a laugh.

"Ohh, I gotta say Kono. That smack talk is kinda…" Steve smirked.

"Choose your next words carefully brah." Chin spoke with a slight warning.

"Let's get back to the game¸ ladies and gentlemen." Kamekona guided as he moved on the board. "So that while all you amateurs are fighting, I can step in and take all your money and win."

"ow'HHow's that smack talk for you?" Chin smirked.

"Yeah, not the same." Steve laughed. "Not even close."

"Alright, I'll take that last red property, thanks." Danny motioned to Grace.

"Aww, but Danno," she protested, "if you buy that one that means I can't have this whole side of the board."

"Well isn't that a shame?" Danny replied with zero sympathy in his tone. "And you know, I really don't have a use for it, myself." A devilish grin creeped up to his lips. "Well, except for ensuring you can't control this entire side, that is."

Grace continued to look sad, silently sending her appeal to Kono, who took it in instantly. "C'mon Danny, don't you think that's a little harsh?" she too had a deliciously evil grin beginning to creep. "I mean, it's not like it's going to matter. I'm going to land on Pacific Avenue, manage a trade with Kamekona for Pennsylvania, and I'll have the big money side. The game will be over in no time anyway."

"Hey!" Grace animatedly placed her hands on her hips with the full knowledge of what Kono was doing. "What it Kamekona doesn't want to trade with you, hmm? What will you do then?" She shot back all in the same jesting tone Kono had first used.

"No one has to worry about any of that," Kamekona spoke up above everyone. "Because this warrior never trades in Monopoly." His statement was a clear declaration.

"Okay," Danny was the first to vocalize a response to the odd announcement. "Let me ask you this, then. Assuming you've won this game before, did you just get lucky?"

A look of pain and suffering washed over their larger than life host's face. "That is a difficult subject for me, Daniel. I stand by my beliefs, and like any great believer in a cause, the outcome isn't always what you want. But that's what loyalty is, isn't it? Staying with something, even what times are rough?"

With that the game table fell silent. "Uh, okay." Steve let out a confused sigh. "Good for you, big guy." He gave his friend and host a pat on the back. "Kono, I think it's your turn?" He asked in hopes of steering the conversation forward from the previous awkward moments.

"No no," Danny piped up. "I'm still buying Illinois Avenue, thank you." He smiled as he handed his money to their banker.

"That's a life lesson for you, Monkey." He looked at her, waiting for his title deed card.

"What, that in this world there will always be people who screw you over just because they can?" Steve asked his friend as Grace begrudgingly gave her father the card.

"Oh, now who's being Mr. Negativity, huh?" Danny baited. "I just meant that sometimes you don't get what you want the easy way. You have to work for it. And when you do, it can sometimes be worth way more to you that way."

Steve snorted. "Interesting observation coming from someone who doesn't like thinking outside the box to get suspects to talk."

A collective groan was heard around the room as the other game night guests realized the lover's quarrel unfolding in front of them.

"Ha," Danny let out a small giggle. "You say it's thinking outside the box, the things you do to suspects. Like it's somehow normal to hang a guy off a roof. I must've missed that class at the police academy, eh Steve?"

"Danny, can you pass the dice?" Kono asked in an attempt to dissuade the two men from continuing. Unfortunately, they stayed firmly in his hand.

"Yeah, I acquired my skills in a different way." Steve certainly wasn't finished. "I'm agreeing with you, okay? There's great opportunity here to have Grace learn some of these lessons."

Danny nodded. "Right, so see? I'm trying to be positive, have good things come out of whatever this-" He abruptly felt Kamekona's warning stare from his side. "Wonderful evening turns out to be."

Kono once again spoke up. "That's great, Danny. Now can we keep this wonderful game moving by passing the dice?"

"I'm glad we agree on that too." Steve nodded. "Because Kamekona put a lot of work into this, so I don't think it's too much to ask of us to try to really have fun and enjoy it, am I right guys?"

"Exactly." Danny sighed. "That's what I'm trying to do, honestly." He looked to his daughter. "You're having fun, aren't you Grace?"

"Yeah, I love it here Danno." She spoke with just a little sarcasm in her voice. "Now can you _please _pass the dice so we can keep playing?"

It was only then that Danny realized he had the dice in his hands. "Oh, yeah," he passed them to Kono. "Sorry." He replied sheepishly.

Finally, the play continued and after another hour and countless community chest and chance cards later, it was getting down to the nitty gritty.

"I don't think you're gonna have enough there, Kamekona, buddy." Chin laughed while waiting to collect the rent from the hotels on his orange property group.

With one final flourish, their deflated host placed the last of his ones and fives into Chin's hand. "I'm only two hundred short brah, can you take pity and issue me an I.O.U.? Or, I could work for it? You know, under the table?"

"Hmph." Danny stifled his laugh. "You'd have to fit under it first, big guy." Danny looked around the table for laughs of approval but there were none to be found.

To Kamekona's credit, he didn't miss a beat. "That might be true bruh, but at least I can see over the table top when I need to."

There were a couple collective 'ooooohs' as he delivered the burn, prompting Danny to roll his eyes and raise his hands in defeat.

"So, about those favours." Kamekona turned back to his collector.

"Ohhh no. I don't think so." The lieutenant chuckled. "What kind of cop would I be if I accepted that?"

Again, Kamekona's wit was quick. "The kind who will do it if he wants the

Haupia pie I made for dessert."

"Ooooh!" The peanut gallery had once again given their commentary.

"Well," Chin sighed after giving in to the chuckles for a moment. "I do love a good piece of haupia pie," he purposefully paused for dramatic effect. "But I can get a piece down at Rainbow anytime I want, so the answer is still no."

"Whoo!" A few cheers and hollers rose from the table as Kamekona stood up and pushed his chair out dramatically. "Fine. I see how it is." e lHe He

Chin laughed some more as he turned his smaller bills in for larger ones.

"Does anyone _other than _Chin here want some dessert?" He feigned the hurt.

Everyone around the table gave up their cheers for dessert before their host disappeared into the kitchen once more.

"If Kamekona is out, who is going to be the banker?" Grace asked innocently.

"Well," Steve sighed. "Seeing as I'll probably be out the next time I hit your yellows, Grace, I'll do it."

She gave him the most sickeningly sweet smile as she nodded in agreement. "Okay."  
Kono laughed as she took the dice from Danny for her turn. "You never know Boss, you might get lucky and miss them."

"Yeah," Steve snorted. "And hit what instead? Jail? Your three houses on Boardwalk?"

"Well, not necessarily." She teased. "If 'cuz here would trade me for Kamekona's mortgaged Pennsylvania Avenue, you could hit the greens too."

"Yeah, thanks." He smiled at her. "That's reassuring."

"Just trying to help." She replied, laughing.

Chin took the dice for his turn. "You can say you're trying to help all you want Kono, but the fact of the matter is you're going to have to come up with a pretty sweet deal to get Pennsylvania from me." He shook his head for effect as he moved around the board, landing on one of Kono's three railroads.

"Really?" she grinned. Inspiration struck her as he began collecting the money for her. "Not even if I simply gave you the three railroads I've got, thereby completing your collection and ensuring you never, ever pay rent on a railroad again?"

Chin didn't so much as flinch. "Try again, 'cuz."

"Okay, how about I throw in the light blue monopoly _and _my two get out of jail free cards? I mean, that gives you two monopolies with only a handful of squares in between. Relatively low building costs, and pretty difficult for opponents to bypass completely."

"Whoa," Danny turned to her, quite mesmerized. "You _are _good."

"That she is, Danny. That she is. " Chin chimed in, his gaze never leaving Kono's. "But she forgets that I have played against her before, so I won't let her get away that easy."

"You won't pay rent on the green monopoly for the rest of the game." Kono countered her offer straight up.

Chin just nodded, leaving Steve, Danny and Grace completely unable to keep up with what was happening. "Hardball it is, 'cuz. You have a deal." He held out the proffered card.

"What?!" Danny jumped from his seat. "You just, you.. she.. what?" He leaned over the table for a few seconds before sitting back down, exasperated.

Chin sunk back into his chair, as if he had to let out a big breath. "Welcome to playing Monopoly against Kono, guys. Eat or get eaten alive, it's how she plays."

Before anyone could comment on the bold statement, Kamekona popped back into the room yielding a rather large, intimidating looking knife.

"Whoa, big guy. I think he meant figuratively there, no need to panic." Steve laughed at his own joke as the others chuckled too.

"Nah, it's for the ceremonial cake cutting, brah." Their gleeful host shook his head. "Well, I guess in this case it's a ceremonial pie cutting, but still. I thought I would offer the ceremonial cutting of the first piece to young Ms. Williams, as she was my inspiration for this fine evening."

There was a collective 'aww' from around the table as everyone looked at Grace. "Me?" She asked, slightly bewildered. "I.. Well, if Danno thinks it's okay?" She looked to her father with possibly the largest puppy dog face ever.

Luckily for her, he was feeling the aloha of the evening, whether he would admit it out loud or not. "My ten year old daughter using a giant knife under the supervision of someone who probably doesn't know a paring knife from a bread knife." He laughed lightly. "What could possibly go wrong, right?" he looked to his partner with a smile.

"That's the spirit, buddy." Steve leaned over for a fist bump. "Hurry up though, Gracie, please? We want to eat fast so we can get back to beating Danno, Chin and Kono's butts, right?" He leaned towards her and offered a fist to her as well.

Grace smiled, fist bumped her Uncle Steve and bounced out of her chair towards the kitchen behind Kamekona.  
"No, no. Take your time, honey! Be careful, okay? Don't rush yourself with that thing, knives are very dangerous!" Danny yelled so she'd hear him. Or so he told himself, anyway.

"Danny she's fine." Steve eased. "You said it yourself, what could go wrong right? Now, whose turn is it again?"

"I believe," Kono spoke up as Danny finished the previous conversation with a deep breath. "It's still my turn. And I am going to un-mortgage Pennsylvania Avenue, thus giving me a monopoly I can improve on. And I will build two houses on each, please." As if the move was choreographed, Kono's hands flew around her space at the table while flipping over her newly acquired property and handing all the money owed over to their new banker.

"Yeah, give me a second to count all this." Steve shook his head and sighed as he began figuring out how much Kono owed.

"No need, Boss. I promise it's all there." She flashed him a genuine, albeit slightly cocky smile.

"I'd listen to her, save us some time Steve." Chin added. "She's a walking Monopoly calculator. Give her any property and she'll tell you the mortgage value within seconds."

Steve chuckled as he finished counting her money and handed over the houses. "Well, if your day job doesn't work out I guess mortgage brokering might make a good back up?"

"Funny, but I'll stick to fictional mortgages." She laughed just as Kamekona and Grace came back into the living room with plates of pie in hand.

"Alright!" Danny clapped loudly as Grace placed a plate in front of him. "Dessert _and _proof that all ten of my daughter's fingers are still attached." He chuckled and kissed Grace's forehead. "Thanks babe, your cutting job looks exceptional."

Grace giggled as she continued serving the dessert.

After another hour and way too much pie consumed, the reign of Kono was about to claim its next victim.

"You see, I told you man." Chin gave his friend and boss a sympathetic pat on the back as Steve handed the last of his wealth to Kono.

"Yeah yeah," Steve sighed as he leaned back, defeated. "Eat or get eaten, I know."

"Well," Danny cleared his throat. "I believe that makes it my turn." He picked the dice up and then paused as he looked at the title deeds before him, and then the ones next to him in front of his daughter. "Hey, Gracie. Sweetie. Monkey, you love me, right?"

"Not trading my red, Danno." She shook her head, delivering her line as seriously dead pan as probably possible for such a young, sweet little girl.

Her reaction garnered snickers and sympathetic laughs from around the table.

"Okay, very funny Monkey. C'mon, you want me to do well at this game, right?"

Grace sighed with clear tones of contempt in her voice. "Find someone else to take your pity Danno, because it isn't gonna come from me." At this line the table erupted in laughter.

"Wow, Gracie you know," Steve stopped laughing long enough to envelop his favourite little girl into a giant hug. "I can honestly say I've never loved you more than I do right now."

"You can love her all you want man, but it doesn't change the fact that your sorry hiney is out of this game." Danny countered.

"Yeah, and yours will be too when you finally decide to get on with your turn." Kono poked fun at the detective.

"Yeah, yeah. Alright here goes." Danny rolled, and immediately feared the worst when he counted the squares ahead of his iron token. "Of course, I get Chin's most expensive orange one." He shook his head and went to move his token just before Kono spoke up.

"No, you rolled seven, Danny. You're on Free Parking." Everyone around the table groaned, looking at the giant stack of money in the middle of the board that hadn't been collected in ages.

"Ohh, this is going to be some sweet, sweet revenge my friends!" Danny proclaimed as he struggled to gather up the large, multicoloured pile.

"Hmph." Kono snorted. "If we were playing be the real rules, that square would mean absolutely nothing."

"Yeah well," Danny grinned at her. "In this game it means I am about to kick your confident little ass…" he suddenly remembered his daughter sitting across from him. "assassin's butt kicking butt." He finished his attempted save with a smile to his daughter even though he knew she saw through it completely.

"We'll see about that," Kono shook her head as she took her next turn.

"Tell me big guy," Steve turned to Kamekona as they finished drying the last of the dishes an hour or so later. "How is that you and I were the first ones knocked out, huh? I mean, you're the business man, and I'm the…" he trailed off as simultaneous groans and cheers came from the living room. "What happened?" he asked walking back out to them.  
"I'm joining the losers club is what happened," Chin sighed heavily. "Grace got me."

"Alright Gracie!" Steve walked over to give her a high five.

"Thanks Uncle Steve, and in a minute Danno's going to join the loser's club too!" Everyone laughed at the sweet girl's words, except her father of course.

Alright, alright." He shook his head. "Let's just see about that. It's your turn Grace."

With a giggle the little girl rolled the dice and managed to avoid all of Kono's expensive properties, landing on the luxury tax.

"Danny, roll if you dare." Kono smack talked as Grace paid her money into the centre of the board.

Danny grabbed the dice and sighed, looking up at Kamekona for a second. "Hey big guy, I think you need to put a tiny little disclaimer at the bottom of your brochures when you have them printed."  
"Oh ya, what should it say?" he asked, honestly interested.

"It should say fun may or may not be included." Danny rolled the dice as he delivered his punch line, only to realize he'd landed on Kono's dark greens for the third time going by this side of the board, thus taking away all his controversial Free Parking earnings.

"Ooooh, and then there were two!" Kamekona announced with a smile as Danny lowered his head in defeat.

"Well," he sighed as he gave Kono all his mortgaged properties and the small pile of bills. "May the best woman," he paused, turning to Grace, "or young woman, win."  
Grace beamed up at him as Kono took her next turn.

"Okay, well that was fun." He walked towards the kitchen, something clearly on his mind. "Hey, Kamekona, where's the good stuff buddy?"

Kamekona shook his large head from side to side in a wide motion. "Brah, this is _family _game night. All G rated stuff here."

"What? Not even beer?" Danny asked, hopeful. "I figure I don't need to keep my wits about me to play anymore, so why not throw back a brew or two?"

Kamekona continued to shake his head. "Sorry, also out of luck for that tonight."

"Huh." Danny sighed as he went to sit beside Steve on the couch. "This whole fun thing is becoming scarcer as the night goes on, apparently."

"Yeah, but look at Grace." Steve motioned to the table. She was smiling and laughing as her and Kono took each other's money turn after turn.

Danny smiled, realizing the happiest he'd been all night was right there in that moment.

Back at the table, the two girls were battling it out. After another hour of the advantage going back and forth, it finally looked like Kono had it in the bag. "Grace, if you make it past my greens and dark blues this time around, you will officially become my most favourite competitor ever." She smiled.

"Really? Cool!" Grace chimed as she rolled, and landed on the 'GO' square. "Danno!" she cheered to her father on the other side of the room by the couches. "I'm Kono's favourite Monopoly player!"  
Danny smiled and nodded and went back to his conversation with Steve until a few minutes later when his daughter was cheering again. Only this time, it was because she'd taken Kono for the last of her worth. "That's my girl!" he yelled excitedly, fist pumping first the air, and then to his partner before they walked over to the table. "Good job, Monkey!" He picked her up, twirled her around and kissed her as he took her for the victory lap around all the furniture.

"Well," Kamekona spoke as they all stood. "That concludes Kamekona's Ohana Game Night inaugural event. Thank you all for coming, and tell all your friends!" They all laughed and discussed their respective 'if only' and 'I should have' scenarios to each of their own game plays. "Okay, as much as I'd love to celebrate this win with you all night Monkey, we have to get you home to bed. It's late, and your mom will not appreciate me sending home a tired, cranky kid."

"I think it's time we all hit the road," Steve agreed. "Thanks again big guy," he turned to pat their informant turned friend on the back. "We all really did have fun, even if Danno won't admit it to your face."

"One more lap Danno?" Grace asked as he put her down, realizing she was almost too big for him to twirl around anymore. His already aching back said no, but his heard said yes as soon as heard her ask in that voice she knew he had no hope of resisting.

Danny laughed, picked her up again and began their final lap.

Kamekona smiled as he looked over at his shortest, blondest friend twirling his giggling daughter around the living room. "Yeah, he can deny it all he wants, but he's still having fun now." He motioned behind the head of Five 0's head.

Steve turned around to see Danny putting her down one final time and giving her a giant hug as he caught his breath. "Yeah, he is." He smiled one last time as they all filed out, waved their goodbyes and headed home for the night.

Good order: Danny Kono Chin Grace Steve Kamekona. 


End file.
